Babysitting!
by FinlayHarper
Summary: What happens when James get's left babysitting Little Baby Potter! The Marauders offer help but is it wise to take it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, the Marauders or the very cool song!**

**Warnings; Unbelievably amount of Fluff! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>James looked over the cradle at his sleeping son, he stroked the boys raven coloured hair and smiled; the baby stirred softly then yawned.<p>

"Please stay asleep, please stay asleep" James said quickly holding his hands up in defence as his son yawned again, he heard Lily's laugh behind him

"Are you sure I can trust you alone with him?" James grinned and rocked on his heels. "You're not doing it alone are you?" James smiled

"The Marauders do everything together" Lily rolled her eyes jokily at her husband then walked towards him clicking her clutch bag together, she shook her head then kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Enjoy yourself and don't let him get hold of your wand again" James laughed remembering how his son had almost blown up the Kitchen last time. "Don't let him" James nodded obediently as he watched Lily kiss Harry's head. "Have fun" James grinned as he watched his wife leave.

He walked back towards the cradle and saw his sons green eyes looking back at him. He laughed and lifted his son out the cradle and rocked him gently.

"Hungry?" his son gurgled in reply, James laughed and took him down the stairs, taking extra care not to drop him. He sat the baby in his highchair then searched the cupboard for a pot of baby food. "What would you like? Carrots? Banana? Spinach?" The little boy in the high chair hit the little tray in front of him at the mention as Spinach, James laughed and got a banana out the cupboard, he picked up a little spoon and went to stand in front of him.

His son eyed him suspiciously. "It isn't poisoned" The green eyes narrowed at his father. "It isn't" The green eyes narrowed again. "Do you want me to try it?" The baby gurgled softly. James unscrewed the lid and took a tiny spoonful himself.

James swallowed then pretended to fall onto the floor, the little boy squealed as his father stood and shook his head. "Not poison" The little boy looked satisfied then opened his mouth to accept the food. James smiled and began feeding him it.

The boy squealed happily awaiting the next spoonful. James moved the spoon towards him as he heard an unmistakable sound.

"PRONGS" the little boys head spun and wide green eyes looked towards the sound as James held the little spoon.

"In here Padfoot" James called back seeing the little boys head turn back to the sound. Snuffles ran in yipping and making the little boy laugh excitably "Padfoot!" James said still holding the tiny spoon with the banana contents on it.

Snuffles turned to Sirius making the little boy's widen again more in shock. James laughed and feed the boy the last spoonful then placing the spoon in the washing up bowl and the little tub on the counter.

He lifted his son out the highchair and walked into the living room where Moony was sitting on the couch; James looked at him then sat his son on the mat in the middle of the floor. Snuffles snuck in again knocking the little boy onto his back and licking his face. James rolled his eyes and sat beside Moony watching his son being licked by Snuffles.

"You're given him the bath" Snuffles pulled away from the little boy and looked at James with wide sorry looking eyes. "No exception" Snuffles whimpered then transformed back into Sirius making the little boy coo in delight.

Sirius laughed and turned back to the little boy tickling him making him squeal.

"Harry" Sirius said looking at the little boy,

"Harry" Said James, the little boy turned his head and smiled at his dad

"Harry" Said Remus coursing the little boy to look up. All three laughed which the little boy tried to mimic the laughter then frowned when he couldn't.

"Now bath time – Padfoot you asked for it" Sirius sighed and picked up the boy holding him firmly on his hip.

"You are a lump" the boy giggling and pulled on a bit of Sirius' hair. He winced softly and took the boy upstairs for his bath.

He watched as the little boy splashed in the bath squealing with excitement then chewing on a rubber duck. Sirius smiled as James came and knelt beside him.

"So what exactly is the function of these things?" Sirius said pointing towards the duck.

"Fun, that's what Lily said anyway" Sirius laughed as the little boy offered the duck to him. He took the duck as the little boy clapped his hands. James and Sirius smiled together as the little boys green eyes glittered.

James changed the little boy into his pyjama's and lay him in his cradle, Sirius, Remus and James looked over the cradle at him as he blew raspberries and spit bubbles.

"He looks just like you James" Sirius said laughing, James eyed him curiously and frowned.

"How do we get him to sleep?" Remus asked looking at the right now wide awake boy.

"Lily usually sings to him" all three men sighed.

"I only know one song" James and Remus looked at Sirius as he thought.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts_" both men laughed then joined in

"_Teach us something please,__  
><em>_Whether we be old and bald,_  
><em>Or young with scabby knees,<em>_  
><em>_Our heads could do with filling,__  
><em>_With some interesting stuff,__  
><em>_For now they're bare and full of air,__  
><em>_Dead flies and bits of fluff,__  
><em>_So teach us things worth knowing,__  
><em>_Bring back what we've forgot,__  
><em>_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,__  
><em>_And learn until our brains all rot."_ The men smiled at each other then looked into the cradle at the sleeping little boy.

"One day, everyone will know your name – Harry Potter" Whispered James then kissed him on the forhead.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe I'll make it a series if it goes down well! Reviews are Gold to me :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings; Fluff **

**Characters; Harry Potter, James Potter. **

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Harry wants to play but James wants to sleep either way one of them going to get what they want. **

* * *

><p>Lily had gone shopping leaving James babysitting; Harry was asleep upstairs, when she left that is. Now James was asleep downstairs and Harry had – somehow- gotten out of his cradle.<p>

Harry padded downstairs pulling his blanket behind him and sucking his thumb; he reached the living room and saw his dad lay out on the couch his glasses resting on his chest, on the floor was a book which was obviously dropped when James fell into a sleep.

Harry looked at his father in thought, he wanted to play but he knew his dad had to be awake for that, he rubbed his eyes then climbed onto the couch slipping slightly and having to start again. He then crawled to lie on James' chest.

He picked up James' glasses and slipped them on smiled and planting himself on James' stomach whilst giggling.

"Did you just come to wake me up?" James asked rubbing his eyes and yawning then hearing his son giggle. He reached for his glasses then frowned and squinted making out the blurred figure of his son and the black outline of his glasses.

"Harry give daddy his glasses back" James requested even if he knew it was hopeless, but right now he was seeing blurred shapes and he'd pretty much wanted to be able to see clearly so he could supply whatever his son wanted therefore woke him up for.

"Harry" James requested again then reached out successfully grabbing his son's waist then dragging him closer he then slipped his glasses off and putting them on himself, he then pushed himself up and sat Harry on his knees.

"So why did you wake daddy up from a very nice nap?" James queried to his son, who looked up at him with wide emerald eyes, James smiled as Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out James' wand.

"Do you want to play?" James asked as he took his wand from Harry. Harry giggled clapping his hands as James thought.

He then casted a non-verbal spell making multi-coloured sparks shoot out his wand, he smiled as he saw Harry trying to catch them. He smiled at his squealing son and shot out another steady stream of sparks.

Harry squealed happily again leaping up to grab them and pouting when he failed. James chuckled stroking Harry's hair.

* * *

><p>When Lily returned she walked into the living room and saw her husband and her son both fast asleep on the couch, James' wand was laying on his stomach with Harry cuddled into him. Lily smiled and walked towards them removing her coat.<p>

She walked towards them and took James' wand from them resting it on the coffee table; she then removed James' glasses putting them beside his wand. She smiled and conjured a blanket.

Covering both of them with it then laying a single kiss on Harry's forehead then on James' lips.

"Have a good sleep, my boys" she whispered then smiled.


End file.
